memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Dizziness
Dizziness is the sensation of being lightheaded, a medical condition which a person becomes dizzy and disorientated. Vertigo is a specific type of dizziness. In 2266, Captain James T. Kirk felt dizzy after stepping off the 's transporter pad. It was later found that he had been duplicated into two people, one good and one savage and fierce. ( ) In 2267, after being freed from Trelane's power, Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu exhibited symptoms of dizziness. ( ) Captain Kirk asked Dr. Leonard McCoy, Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott and Lieutenant Uhura if any of them were dizzy, because, unknown at the time, they had traveled to a parallel universe. They all replied "yes." ( ) In 2268, Dr. Leonard McCoy asked a landing party consisting of Captain James T. Kirk, Commander Spock, Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott and Ensign Pavel Chekov if any of them felt dizzy. ( ) The crew of the USS Enterprise experienced vertigo after entering Elysia in 2269. ( ) Counselor Deanna Troi experienced an extreme case of dizziness after her empathic abilities were lost. ( ) In 2367, Willie Potts told Dr. Beverly Crusher that he had problems standing up and felt dizzy. ( ) Later that year, Counselor Deanna Troi became dizzy on the bridge of the and was escorted to her quarters by Lieutenant Worf to rest. ( ) Sometime shortly thereafter, Odan, in the body of Commander William T. Riker told Dr. Beverly Crusher that he felt a little lightheaded and earlier, felt dizzy on the bridge of the USS Enterprise-D. ( ) Toward the end of the year, Captain Jean-Luc Picard told Commander William Riker that he felt dizzy after being beamed off his out of control shuttlepod while in the Mar Oscura nebula. ( ) In 2368, after being telepathically attacked by Jev, Counselor Deanna Troi felt dizzy after she awoke in the USS Enterprise-D's sickbay. ( ) Dr. Crusher told Soren to come back to sickbay if any symptoms of dizziness were felt after Soren and Commander Riker were knocked around the shuttlecraft Magellan after its engines were disabled, which led to the shuttle spinnning out of control. ( ) Later that same year, Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge suffered from dizziness in engineering and nearly fell down to the bottom of the warp core, but thanks to Ensign Fletcher, La Forge was saved. According to Dr. Crusher, La Forge's VISOR had never caused him to experience dizziness. ( ) In 2369, Deanna Troi became dizzy for a moment after she activated her emergency transporter armband. ( ) In 2370, Geordi La Forge felt dizzy after Data, being influenced by Lore, had run experiments on him for the purpose of irradiating his brain cells. ( ) While shifting between different quantum realities, Worf had symptoms of dizziness each time he moved to another reality. ( ) In 2370, Lieutenant Reginald Barclay told Dr. Crusher that he was having symptoms of blurred vision, palpatations and dizziness. ( ) The Dax symbiont suffered from vertigo, explaining why Jadzia Dax had troubles climbing a tree on Meridian in 2371. ( ) That same year, Ensign Harry Kim and several other officers on board the complained of dizziness and nausea while the ship was near a type 4 quantum singularity. ( ) Later in 2371, the Doctor told Kes that she would feel lightheaded for a few days after she donated her lung to Neelix. ( ) In Voyager s sickbay, Kes told Captain Kathryn Janeway, the Doctor and Lieutenant Tuvok that the last thing she remembered in airponics, before being knocked out by her future self was that she felt dizzy. ( ) After having his consciousness reintegrated into his body, Commander Chakotay began to feel a little dizzy. ( ) In 2371, during the Doctor's delusions on Voyager s holodeck, he began to get dizzy, during which a holographic projection of Reginald Barclay used as an example of the Doctor being a real person. ( ) In 2372, after being telepathically burned by Kes, Lieutenant Tuvok was told by the Doctor to return to sickbay if he experienced any symptoms of nausea or dizziness. ( ) Later that year, Rom felt dizzy after pouring liquid into his lobe to help with his painful infection. ( ) After passing through a spatial rift to a duplicate Voyager created by a divergence field, Kes told the duplicate Doctor that she felt dizzy. ( ) In 2373, Lieutenant Tuvok suffered from dizziness while near a class 17 nebula in the Delta Quadrant, as a memory virus began to assert itself in his brain. ( ) In 2374, Captain Benjamin Sisko felt dizzy after awakening from the attack on the , where he was hit on the head. ( ) In late 2374, Odo claimed that Morn could suffer from vertigo if he spun around too fast on his bar stool. ( ) In 2375, the Doctor told Neelix that he suffered by nihiliphobia, the fear of nothingness, while Voyager was trapped in the void and one of the symptoms of it was dizziness. ( ) In 2376, while Voyager was inside a neutronic wavefront, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok began to experience symptoms of dizziness. ( ) On Voyager, the Doctor treated two Qomar women after both of them had complained of dizziness. In reality, they wanted to get closer to the Doctor, since he had become an icon to the Qomar people after introducing them to music. ( ) Ensign Lyndsay Ballard suffered from dizziness after her Kobali DNA began to reassert itself. ( ) In 2377, the Doctor asked Seven of Nine if she had experienced symptoms of dizziness after she went to sickbay when her ocular implant was malfunctioning. ( ) In 2377, B'Elanna Torres suffered from dizziness in engineering before she discovered she was pregnant with her first child. ( ) External links * * * de:Schwindelgefühl Category:Medical conditions